Leon
Leon is a name of Greek origin. The Greek λέων (leōn), meaning "lion," has spawned the Latin "leo," French "lion," Irish "leon", Spanish "león," and Russian "lev." Perhaps the oldest attested historical figure to bear this name was Leon of Sparta, a 5th-century BC king, while in Greek mythology Leon was a Giant killed by Heracles. During the Christian era Leon was merged with the Latin cognate Leo, with the result that the two forms are used interchangeably. Other names based from the same root are Leonard, Leonid, Leonidas, and Lionel. Leon is also the name of a number of geographical locations, including a Spanish province which played an important political and military role in the Middle Ages and Renaissance. In the works of Harry Turtledove, Leon may refer to: People Characters named Leon :Leon (Worldwar), a partisan and minor character in Worldwar: Tilting the Balance. :Léon Blum, historical French Prime Minister referenced in The War That Came Early: Two Fronts. :Léon Degrelle, historical Belgian fascist referenced in The War That Came Early. :Leon Finch, infant son of POV Aaron Finch in The Hot War. :Leon Trotsky, historical Soviet General who appears in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel)'' and is referenced in The War That Came Early. :Leon Zelkowitz, fictional freedom fighter, minor character in Worldwar: Striking the Balance. Characters named Leo :Leo (Thessalonica), a potter in Thessalonica. :Leo III the Isaurian, historical Byzantine emperor appearing in Justinian and referenced in "Farmers' Law" and "Islands in the Sea". :Leo Enos, a young boy in Southern Victory. :Leo Szilard, a historical physicist who appears in Worldwar and is referenced in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). Characters named '''Leonard' :Leonard Birnbaum, a dentist and minor character in Supervolcano. :Leonard Kaupitsch, historical German general referenced in The War That Came Early: West and East. :Leonard Marx aka Chico Marx, historical comedian appearing in "Hail! Hail!." :Leonard O'Doull, fictional battlefield surgeon, a POV in Southern Victory. :Leonard Wood, historical United States Army general who appears in Southern Victory. Characters named Leonid :Leonid Brezhnev, historical Leader of the Soviet Union referenced in A World of Difference. :Leonid Krasnikov, fictional Red Air Force officer, minor character in The War That Came Early: Last Orders. :Leonid Tsederbaum, fictional Soviet Air Force navigator in The Hot War. Characters named Leonidas :Leonidas the Priest, a North Detinan General in The War Between the Provinces. :Lon Chaney, full name Leonidas Frank Chaney, historical actor referenced in Settling Accounts: The Grapple. :Leonidas Polk, historical Confederate general referenced in The Guns of the South and ''Fort Pillow''. Characters named Leopold :Leopold III, King of the Belgians, historical monarch referenced in Hitler's War. Characters named Lionel :Lionel (Detinan), a southron soldier and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Sentry Peak. :Lionel (pig), a cud-chewing pig in "The R-Strain." :Lionel F. Booth, historical U.S. Army soldier appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. :Lionel Harris, a New Liverpool town councilman and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. Characters named Lyon :L. Sprague de Camp, writer who pioneered alternate history and is one of Turtledove's main literary influences. Characters surnamed Lyon or a variant :Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, historical Queen-Consort of the United Kingdom referenced in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. :Richard Lyons, 1st Viscount Lyons aka Lord Lyons, historical British ambassador appearing in The Guns of the South and The Great War: American Front. Characters with miscellaneous names :Leofsig, a Forthwegian soldier and POV in Darkness. :Leovigild, a clan chieftain in The Opening of the World Series. Places :Leon (kingdom), a fictional kingdom referenced in Every Inch a King. :Nuevo León, a Mexican state figuring in Colonization: Second Contact and The Two Georges. :Lyon, France, a city referenced in a few timelines. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation